


Staying

by elizaberglund



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaberglund/pseuds/elizaberglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not a Bayern fan by any means (BvB, Barca … hello!) but I can't help myself wishing Pep well and I have a lot of warm feelings for Fussballgott recently so …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying

Pep crossed his arms behind his back and watched his lover walk around his bedroom collecting his clothes. He admired the player moving slowly, his magnificent naked body illuminated by the streetlight that creeped into the otherwise dark room. The younger man looked so beautiful, eternal, that it was almost surreal.

 

They did not say anything, just stayed in silence with the sounds of the city outside and the raindrops providing the soundtrack of the moment. Soon Bastian would put on his clothes, share the final kiss and leave into the night. The coach watched him glance at the window time and again. Was it because of the weather or something else, that Pep didn't know but the younger man did not seem to rush. His movements were fluent but somehow slower than usually. The Catalan looked at his focused face while making up his mind.

 

“You always leave afterwords, you don't have to.” said the older of the lovers.

 

Bastian stilled for a moment and than looked at his surprised.

 

“You never asked me to stay.”

 

“Do you want to stay?” asked the coach.

 

The younger man was looking at the boxer shorts he was still holding in his hand.

 

“I thought it was just sex.” answered the blond.

 

“Was it really?” asked Pep again clearly unmoved by the evident struggle his lover was going threw.

 

Bastian watched him with serious expression. He didn't answer but he didn't really have to.

 

“Do you want it to be?”

The blond put away his shorts and crawled back under the sheets.


End file.
